AshxBrock
by nekoneko2361
Summary: On their journey Ash decides that now with Misty gone, it was time to tell Brock his true feelings for him.


"It's so weird traveling without Misty," Brock said. "Yeah I know, I miss her," Ash agreed staring at the ground. "Pika-Pikachu…" Pikachu sadly mewled on Ash's shoulder. "But now I can meet all those cute girls in the Hoenn region!" Brock exclaimed happily. "Yeah I'm surprised your ear wasn't permanently stretched out." Ash laughed. 'Although sometimes I wish he would swoon over me.' Ash thought to himself. "Oh hey there's our boat!" Brock shouted pointing to the docks. "I think it's about to leave! Run!" Ash yelled running at full speed towards the boat. Brock ran after him and leaped into the air to land on the deck. Ash, being much shorter, wasn't so lucky and barely caught the railing. Brock pulled Ash up onto the deck without too much trouble. They laughed together in relief.

About three hours later the boat landed in the Hoenn region. "Come on let's find a Pokémon Center so we have some place warm to sleep." Brock suggested as they got off of the boat. "Okay last one there is a Slakoth!" Ash exclaimed as he ran into the city. "What? Hey wait up Ash!" Brock shouted chasing after him. Ash laughed merrily as he charged faster towards the Pokémon Center. "I win I win!" Ash exclaimed jumping in front of the building. Brock wasn't too far behind and started laughing as well when he saw Ash jumping up and down with Pikachu. "Alright, alright you win. Now quit acting like a goof ball and get inside." Brock chuckled. Ashe grinned happily and grabbed Pikachu to head inside. As usual Brock began pledging his undying love for the Nurse Joy working there. Ash's grin quickly faded as he heard the words he wished were meant for him repeated once again to someone else. Ash's thoughts were interrupted when Brock asked "Ash, hey Ash? One night or two?"

"Um two. I would like a good rest before I start another journey." He replied. "Okay two nights then please." Brock said to Nurse Joy. The Nurse Joy led them to their room which was in the back of the building; far away from most of the other rooms. "I'm sorry but this is the last room available." She explained simply. "This is fine, thank you Nurse Joy." Brock said with a small bow of his head. Ash smiled and nodded with gratitude. The room was a simple grass green color along with the blankets. There were two single beds, a window, and one simple pine wood dresser. "Well at least it's nice and cozy in here right Ash?" Brock grinned as he set his pack down. "Yeah better than being outside where we could get rained on." Ash agreed putting his things down as well.

Once all of their things were unpacked, Brock yawned loudly and stretched his arms. "I think I'll just go to bed early, I'm beat." Brock said changing into his pajamas. "Okay I'll just take a look around and see if I can find something for us to do tomorrow," Ash replied walking out the door.

'I'm so lucky to go on another journey with him.' Brock thought to himself, 'He's so much younger than me. Is it right for me to have these feelings? Should I tell him? Would it be worth the rejection?' Brock looked out of their little window and started thinking about his life with Ash.

'I have to tell him. I just can't stand not knowing what he feels about me!' Ash exclaimed determinedly in his head. Ash's thoughts came to a halt when he looked at the bulletin board. '**Best Friend Tournament! All are welcome, but no Pokémon can be partners!' **"That's perfect!" Ash exclaimed a little too loud and attracted a few stares. Ash, almost giddy with excitement, ran back to their room to tell Brock. Unfortunately Brock was sound asleep in his bed. "Oh well I guess I'll tell him in the morning." Ash whispered to himself.

The next morning Ash and Brock awoke to some pidgey squawking at their window. Brock sluggishly arose from his bed and shooed them away. Ash slowly opened his eyes and felt Pikachu snuggled up against his chest."Morning Pikachu." Ash whispered softly nudging Pikachu awake. "Pika…" Pikachu replied snuggling closer to Ash. "Good morning you two." Brock chuckled, "Wanna go get some breakfast?"

"Sure just let me get dressed first." Ash replied gathering his clothes.

After eating their nice breakfast at the small café near the Pokémon Center, they headed back to their room. "So did you find something for us to do today?" Brock asked. "Oh yeah! There's this Best Friend Tournament going on today. They require two people and no Pokémon can be partners." Ash answered. "When does it start?" Brock said looking at the clock. "Um I think the flyer said one o'clock this afternoon." Ahs replied putting on his new hat. "Well it's 12:50 now, why don't we take a look around and see if we can find it." Brock suggested. Ash nodded and followed Brock out the door with Pikachu on his shoulder. The trio walked out to the back of the Pokémon Center and saw at least twenty people lined up. "It must be here then." Brock said scanning the crowd. Ash and Brock ran into the crowd of people to see a strange man in yellow stripes speaking loudly out of a microphone.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Best Friend Tournament! Today you and your best friend will have to pass three tests to win the grand prize of $1,000!" The strange man shouted gleefully, "Now your first test is the Best Friend Quiz, which is located at the stand to your left! The second test is the Best Friend Obstacle Course where you have to guide your friend through a series of obstacles! That test is on your right. The third and final test is the Best Friend Cooking Contest! There you will create your own dish together and whichever team has the best dish wins! That test is directly behind me. Alright everyone go test your friendship!"

Two hours later…

"I can't believe we won!" Ash exclaimed while leaving the field. "I know right!? And now we're rich!" Brock agreed and also cheered, "Although that obstacle course was a killer!" "Yeah since I had to be the one blindfolded!" Ash said sarcastically. "Yeah yeah. Come on let's go get us some real food for dinner!" Brock shouted gleefully and swung the bag of money around. They walked around a few blocks until they saw a nice little restaurant called **"Munchlax Buffet." **The seating was nice and there was plenty of food. Brock filled his plate while Ash filled his three and sat at their table by the fire.

And of course Brock began to flirt with their well endowed waitress. Ash glumly stared at his food as Brock ordered a drink. "Ash? Is something wrong? You look upset." Brock asked wondering why Ash, the bottomless pit, wasn't eating very much. "Oh nothing I'm just a little tired." Ash replied while giving some of his food to Pikachu. "You sure? You seem kinda sad." Brock said with concern. "We can talk about it later okay? Let's just enjoy our meals." Ash sighed. "Alright then." Brock complied and ate his food. They rest of their meal went on in silence until they were back in their room again. "We're alone now Ash, please tell me what's bothering you?" Brock said after shutting the door. Ash took off his hat and put it on top of his bed. He sighed softly and looked at Brock with tear-filled eyes and kissed him. Just kissed him clear out of the blue. Brock was too in shock to move but it was over as soon as it started. When he looked back as Ash his eyes were to the floor and he was crying. "I love you. I know you're straight but I love you Brock." Ash sobbed quietly. "Please Ash don't cry. I love you too." Brock said hugging Ash tightly. "W-what? Then why do you always flirt with women?" Ash asked in disbelief. "Well in Pewter City gay people are hated and are sometimes forced to leave town. And because I had to take care for my brothers and sisters I flirted with women so people would think I'm straight." Brock explained. "But why did you continue to flirt with women even after we left Pewter City?" Ash asked wiping off his tears. "Because I didn't know what your true feelings were. But now I do and I know why you were upset at dinner. It was me flirting with our waitress wasn't it?" Brock answered smiling a knowing smile. As nodded and looked up to see Brock leaning down to kiss him. They kissed softly once more but son it became more heated.

Brock quickly brushed his tongue over Ash's pale lips and they immediately parted. Ash moaned as their tongues sided against each other and wrapped his arm around Brock's neck. They broke for air and then Brock latched onto the sweet spot on Ash's neck. "Mmm… Brock stop… Please…" Ash moaned. Brock paid no heed and continued making his love mark nice and red. "Brock!" Ash half shouted. Brock stopped then and looked at Ash with a surprised expression. "We should take this to the bed." Ash whispered seductively. Brock moaned quietly and dragged Ash onto his bed. They continued kissing heatedly as they tore off their jackets and shirts. Ash ran his cold hands down Brock's back and Brock kissed and nipped all over his chest. Brock brought up one of his hands and lightly tweaked one of Ash's pink pert nipples. Ash gasped and moaned as Brock then proceeded to take the other nipple into his hot mouth. The tanned gym leader then moved lower and lower until he reached Ash's pants. "May I?" Brock asked grinning. "Please… Please be my f-first Brock…" Ash gasped out with a slight blush painted on his cheeks. "It would be my honor baby." Brock replied kissing Ash again as he unbuttoned his pants. Ash's moans got louder as Brock began to rub his member through his underwear. Ash suddenly grew bold and sat up to remove Brock's pants too. Brock grinned and let his friend do what he wanted with him. He groaned softly as Ash brushed up against his arousal as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Now that they were both covered only with their underwear they grinded against each other and moaned as the arousals touched. Brock grew impatient with the foreplay and nearly ripped Ash's and his own boxers off. Ash gasped as the chill of the night air hit his hard on. He looked down to see Brock's length and was astonished by its size. "W-what a large Onix you have B-Brock…" Ash whispered while gripping Brock's dick, "So hard too…"

Brock moaned loudly and looked at Ash with shock. "Ash… Are you, talking dirty? And about my Pokémon!?" Brock whispered looking down at the paler Trainer beneath him. "Maybe…" Ash purred, biting Brock's earlobe gently. "Damn you're such a turn on…" Brock moaned as he pushed Ash onto his back and took his dick in his mouth. Ash covered his mouth to muffle his cries as Brock swallowed him all the way up to his base. Brock had to hold Ash's hips down to stop him from thrusting into his mouth. "Gah Brock I'm gonna come!" Ash shouted throwing his head back. Brock removed his mouth as Ash came all over his face and his own chest. Brock then gathered up all of the cum onto his fingers and inserted one into ash's hole. Ash moaned and squirmed at the odd feeling of the intrusion. Brock decided to add the second finger but Ash started clenching more. "Ash you need to relax. You'll be fine, don't worry." Brock said soothingly to Ash's ear. Ash nodded and tried to relax more. Brock slid the third finger in with ease and continued to stretch out the Trainer. He slid the fingers out, much to Ash's disapproval, and coated his dick with the remaining liquid. Brock then repositioned himself and kissed Ash as he entered swiftly. Ash's eyes grew wide and clung onto Brock for dear life. "It h-hurts..." Ash whimpered. Brock only moaned as he felt Ash's muscles adjust to his size. After a few moments Ash gave Brock the okay to move and began moaning louder as he felt the pleasure take over him. Brock moaned with him as he thrusted faster and harder into Ash. Brock changed his angle a bit and started hitting Ash's prostate. Ash had to bite into Brock's shoulder as he screamed with pure pleasure as his prostate was struck harder and harder each time. Brock began to see white and grabbed onto Ash's already leaking member. He pumped to the rhythm of his thrusts and soon Ash was screaming, "I'm close, I'm close! I'm gonna!"

And with that Ash sang in ecstasy as he came for the second time that night. Brock followed soon afterwards as he felt Ash's entrance constrict around him. Brock pulled out and collapsed beside Ash while panting hard. "I love you…" Ash whispered as he cuddled into Brock's warm body. "I love you too Ash. Goodnight." Brock whispered as he wrapped his arms protectively around his best friend and now lover. And within moments they both fell into a deep sleep.

P.S. Unfortunately they forgot that Pikachu was still in the room. Poor thing…


End file.
